His one and only Pureblood
by DinoGoesRwar
Summary: Yuuki Kuran, the new Pureblood Princess finally has awaken from her long slumber as a human, facing new difficulties as a vampire between Kaname Kuran, Hanabusa Aidou, killing and feeding, and not knowing what was awaiting for them.


_**R mah gawd HAIII this shall be my very first fanfiction in my life span! **__**I don't own any of the characters but I own my imagination :D please tell me what you think about this at the end! :D ~thank yu =^_^= ( pretend that they didn't completely kill Rido and he's out there to get his revenge.)**_

**_~ His one and only Pureblood~_**

"Say how's Kaname doing? Has he been treating you like he treated me? Or has he already di-"

"Who... Who was that? I tried to catch my breath as I quickly awoke from my slumber... What seemed more like a nightmare... Who was that woman? How did she know Kaname? Treating me like he treated her? What does she mean by that?.

"Yuuki, are you alright?" I felt Kaname's hands wrap around my waist, holding me tight.

"Ye-yes onii-sama. I'm fine, it was just a bad dream." I stuttered.

"It's alright Yuuki, I'm right here beside you to comfort you, don't be frightened." Kaname said as he gave me a kiss on my forehead and stood up from bed.

Kaname Kuran, my... my fiancé...and brother, a Pureblood, one of the highest and important creatures that lurk in the dark, beasts hungry for blood,crimson eyes that shine in the dark night, but better know as Vampires.. What can I say I'm one of them, yes a beast ready to kill and feed. I'm Kaname's Pureblood.  
>It's been over 6 months since I followed Kaname to Paris, France and 5 months since I've drank Kaname's blood.A truly beautiful city, but people don't know what lurks in the shadows after dark. We decided to stay in a small inn in the outskirts of Paris, Kaname had "some business to take care of'. Small room, a bookshelf, a large balcony window, which we kept shut for I still can't handle the warm sun that I used to know, a small closet, bathroom, and what I thought made the room look smaller and smaller each day, the queen sized bed right in the middle of the whole room. Though Kaname and I are betrothed , it still makes me feel awkward and troubling.. sleeping beside him, so close together, not knowing what we'd do in a blink of an eye, everything could change. I know Kaname would wait until I'd be ready but just imagine, after making love, I break out the baby news and someth- WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS!?DA-<p>

"Yuuki" I heard Kaname's sweet and gentle voice.

"Yes onii-sama?" I asked.

" I have to go do something, now be a good girl and stay in here where it's safe, we don't know how dangerous it's out there after dark."

"But Kaname sempai! I'm coming with you! Can't you wait a little longer until the sun goes down? I didn't come here to stay in this small room and do nothing!" I said, frustration in my voice.

"Yuuki, please I'll be back faster than you think, when I'm back we'll stay here for a couple more days and explore Paris, I'll dedicate the rest of our enjoyable days here just for you. Remember that when we get back go England we have to start the wedding arrangements." Kaname said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Alright onii-sama, I'll be waiting for your arrival"

As I patiently wait for Kaname's return a sweet scent of blood caught me nose, it wasn't Kaname's so i was pleased that he wasn't injured. As the scent continued on i started feeling thirsty and thirsty every second

_**I ONLY DESIRE HiS BLOOD**_

After two long hours of waiting I grew more and more impatient as I laid on the ground and kept smelling the scent of human blood, Kaname! Onii-sama! Where are you?! Suddenly i start hearing running foot steps.. Kaname? is that you.. did you feel how much pain i'm in? The thirst I'm in? As the door burst open i was a bit heartbroken that Kaname didn't show up.

"Lady Yuuki! Are you alright? Please wait a little longer until Kaname-sama comes he knows what you're going through but wait a little longer until he comes back."

I recognized that voice very well... Hanabusa Aidou... Kaname's right hand, my tutor and guardian..So... Kaname thinks that i'd be off doing foolish things...i hope he's worried .. Kaname.. hurry so thirsty...

"I-I'm fine Aidou-Sempai I'm just weak and thirsty... Why isn't the blood scent disappering? It smells so good..." I said

"I'm sorry Lady Yuuki it seems that there has been an accident A few blocks away , they've taken away the bodies and cleaned the blood but the scent is still in the air.. It'll be a while before the whole scent vanishes" said Aidou as he picked me up in his arms and laid me in bed.

"For now please stay in bed and rest until Kaname-Sama returns, I'll be outside if you need me. Now if you'll excuse me." Aidou-Sempai said as he bowed his head and turned around.

**_"Alrighty that's all for the first part! I hope you like it and I'd love some feedback from you ^~^ I want to really improve my fanfiction skills, get better at it, and do it for fun !. I wanna see if you enjoyed it :D Alrighty to Narniaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**

**_K bai ~dino_**


End file.
